Pups and the garden contest
The pups must stop mayor humdinger from winning the trophy for tidiest garden before its too late the pups are in the lookout wating apollo the superpup when owen comes in looking happy owen pups i have good news zuma what is it? owen well there is a competion for the cleaness garden the pups were very excited and chatted about it owen ill be putting some tools away in the garden chase ok owen owen heads for the garden and cleans it at night owen there all finished looks at watch right 8:00 time to go to bed owen pups bedtime owen turns on the lookout alarm system and gets into bed in the middle of the night mayor humdinger oh my whose is this garden its the lookouts mayor humdinger crept in over the fence mayor humdinger ill win that trophy if its the last thing ill do mayor humdinger presses his watch and orders the kittens to mess it up at 12:00 computer water sprinkler activated owen what the the water sprinkler sprays owen in the face owen help pups evervest runs in evervest what on earth owen evervest the water sprinkler turned on evervest i can see that ill get rocky he will know what to do rocky was asleep in his puphouse evervest rocky wake up rocky what do you want evervest the sprinkler activated and owen is getting drenched rocky ok lead the way rocky and evervest go in owens room and open the door evervest ill turn the handle rocky ok evervest runs in and turns the handle the water drains evervest owen are you ok? owen yes evervest evervest hugs him rocky who turned on the water? owen i dont know but i have a feeling who might be behind this evervest and rocky who owen mayor humdinger evervest oh no owen ill get some new clothes on in the meantime evervest get the pups to the control room evervest rodger that owen evervest walks to call the pups when they get there chase paw patrol ready for action Owen owen ok pups the water sprinkler was mysteriously turned on and the garden is wreaked we need to find out whose responible and clean up the garden owen so ill need rocky i need you to see if the security cameras got any footage rocky green means go chase i need you to check for clues using your spy equipment chase chase is on the case owen paw patrol is on a roll the pups go to the backyard owen rocky check the cameras rocky hmm nothing out of place wait he paused it and sees the shadow of mayor humdinger rocky owen you were right mayor humdinger was behind it owen ok rocky chase sees a barbicue stand get knocked over and it starts burning chase owen theres a fire a baricue stand got knocked over chase cough cough i cant see a thing chase passes out due to the smoke owen marshall i need you to come to the garden chase has passed out and theres a fire marshall ruff water hose owen gets chase and carried him out chase thanks owen licks him owen its ok chase owen rocky is the garden sorted? rocky yes owen ok marshall chase and me will be there the day ended with the pups watching the gardering compertion